Arrivals are Always Antagonizing
by FishFriend
Summary: Holly Swan is more than energetic. She's electrifying and perfect, to say the least. But when she comes to visit our favorite human, she's in for anything but normal. T for Safety. ExB, JxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Arrivals are Always Antagonizing**

**A Fan Fiction brought to you by Fish Friend**

**Disclaimer: As it is, I do not own Twilight or New Moon. **

**Note: I wrote this for fun, Maybe a oneshot. Review and Tell me what you think. I need ideas, peoples. Lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward looked slightly amused as I stood on tiptoe, looking around the small airport in Port Angelus. "Remind me again why you're so anxious?" his velvet voice cut through my ears in a teasing tone. "Oh, be quiet." I hushed him, my brow furrowing. Her plane was supposed to be in by now… Maybe I would get lucky and the weather would be too bad for her to land...

"Bella, she's your cousin. She can't be as bad as you tell me." Edward rolled his eyes and I shot him a glare. "Believe me, she's much worse." I assured him. "Holly is a very unpredictable person." I murmured, turning around on my heel, and scanning the area behind me. Edward just let out a sarcastic sigh. I ignored hi, and cast my eyes to the clock on the wall.

When I let my eyes wander back to the small crowd by the arrival gates, I spotted a mane of thick, curly, shiny blonde hair bobbing out of the plane's gates. Holly spotted me, and her perfect elfish face broke into a remarkable beam as she hurried to me in a lope that suggested she was athletic. "Bella!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around my neck. I blinked a few times, and glanced to Edward, while I attentively hugged her. By the time I had my hands around her, she broke away, and started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my god, Bella! It's _soooo_ good to see you again! I haven't even seen you in, like, 2 years! I was, like, so excited when my Mom said I could come visit you for break, you know!?" Holly's high and energetic voice bounced all around her, tainted with a strong Boston accent. Holly's eyes were gleaming with excitement. She was at least three inches taller than me, and her blue-gray eyes were bigger and more almond shaped than mine.

Holly was a cheerleader, of course. Not to mention a girls ice hockey player, figure skater, basketball player, softball player and champion dancer. Also, her school newspaper editor, student government vice president, straight A student, volunteer at her local animal shelter and prettiest girl in my family, to top all of her achievements off with a big cherry.

Holly was good at _everything_. The perfect daughter, if you do. Charlie and Renee absolutely adored her. She was everything I could never be. Holly was two years younger then I. Holly glanced to Edward, and her eye brows raised, and returned her gaze evenly back to me. It wasn't a wonder she was resistant Edward's charm. She had had _plenty _of boyfriends, who were _very_ good looking.

"Ant Renee said that you had went and gotten yourself a boyfriend. I mean, Bella, finally. Who was that one in 4th grade you liked? Zack or something? Wasn't he like, the spelling bee champion or something? He beat you out spelling some big freak word, I think." Holly babbled on. I didn't risk a fleeting look to Edward, but looked at my shoes, blushing insanely. Holly began to sidle over to the belts where her luggage was no doubt, pulling me by the wrist, still jabbering away.

"I'm missing a hockey semi-final, two dance competitions, three shifts at the animals shelter, a softball game and a shopping spree with my friends, coming here. But I totally don't mind! I mean, like, I get to spend time with you. Which is usually never, you know? Can I meet your friends? Maybe we should go to a movie or something. Do you have an ice skating rink in forks? I could beat anyone in a race," she paused, glancing to Edward. "You could come too, Edward. I like competition." and then she returned to speed talking me.

I glanced helplessly over my shoulder at Edward, my eyes pleading for help. He just shook his head, and grinned at me. I scowled and returned back to Holly who was talking about her basketball team's record. "So, Holly-" I interrupted, finally. "I was wondering if you would like to come up to Seattle with later today." Holly blinked at me, nodded her agreement, and then I heard a cell phone ring in her pocket. "'Cuse me." she said cheerfully, before flipping open her pink razr, slipping it between her shoulder and ear, and picking up a rather large black rolly suitcase. "Like, Oh my god! Are you serious, Denise? That's _soooo_ awesome!" Holly drawled happily.

I stared at her in amazement. She was too hyper and preppy for her own good, and her amazingly blonde curls bounced up while she turned and bobbed back to the parking lot, with Edward and I walking in front of her. "See? I told you." I hissed under my breathe. Edward rolled his eyes. "Silly Bella. She's a happy go lucky teenager. An overachiever, which is nothing to be upset about." he said, grinning lopsidedly down at me. "And she has a very interesting mind."

Behind us, I heard Holly snap her phone shut and her feet pick up speed as she followed us. "Like, Bella? What's the weather going to be like this week? I totally forgot to check before I left Boston." she cooed softly in a voice that dripped with sweetness. It was a voice I had come to dread through out my teenaged years. "Rainy all week." I informed her without turning around. "That's a shame. That means vampires and werewolves will be out." she joked, trying to lighten the mood. I stiffened, and cast my gaze sideways to Edward, who looked very amused. "Agreed." I said rigidly. Only Edward could hear the sarcasm in my voice, and I could see him trying to hold in his laughter.


	2. Imprints Already

Imprints Already

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Not Eclipse, New Moon or Twilight.

Authors Note: Ok, I had come ti the conclusion that I would try to write this one shot into a little fan fiction. Maybe around 5 chapters? What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!!

--------------------

As we arrived at Bella's reasonably small house, my phone rang again. "Shoot." I muttered, flipping open my phone again. "Y'ello?" I asked, forgetting to check my caller ID. It was Laura, a friend on my hockey team, my best friend, and my neighbor. She was frantic. Sobbing, in fact. "Laura! What is it?" I asked, in a slightly frazzled voice. "It's Patrick!" she cried.

"Oh, Baby, what is it?" I asked cautiously, but still loving enough. Laura was very...emotional. I loved her to death, but she got worked up easily. And Patrick sent her on an emotional roller coaster. Patrick was her boyfriend of about a month, but they were an iffy couple. Cute enough, and he was nice enough, but still... There wasn't all that much chemistry.

"He...-I--I- he broke up and now he... he said there was someone else he liked!!" She cried into the phone. '_**Uh-oh...**_,' I thought. "Laura...come on. You're better off without him. Remember that time he flirted with Jennie? And almost kissed her at the Spring Fling?" As I stopped I knew how condescending that had sounded.

"Thats-Thats him on the other line..." she mumbled, and all was quiet for a moment. "Relax. Talk to him. Maybe it was an misunderstanding..." I suggested. "Bye." I hung up before she could protest.

Bella looked at me curiously. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Um, friend had boy trouble." I summed up. "Oh..." she mumbled. "Yeah." we sat in silence for a moment. "So, we ready to go in? Or are we going to sit out here all day?" I teased, opening my door, and stepping out. As I did so, a tall and bulky figure emerged from the woods. He had reddish skin, medium length hair (obviously it was growing out), and eyes that suggested years beyond his age.

As I laid eyes upon him, I felt like I was suddenly very warm, and very full. This man (whoever he was) made me feel...so...perfect...and content. No urge to bounce around and to accomplish. I just wanted to go to him and never let him go. I'd have bee happy just looking at him all day. I cocked my head and gaped at him, confused at this new feeling.

Behind me, Edward and Bella both groaned, and I turned, confused. "What?" I asked, but my eyes wandered back to the man who was in a similar position as I was. I had a sudden urge to go towards him, to run and hug him. I felt very off. It was like love at first sight.

The man took a few lurchy steps forward, and I copied. I knew I heard Bella's tone, but didn't care. This man captivated all of my attention. Who cared what the rest of the world thought? "She's imprinted on him..." Edward's musical voice said cooly. And with a few large steps, the man had reached me. I cautiously looked up at him, as he was a good 3 inches taller than I was. "Hello." I said, a smile slipping onto my face, despite the odd circumstances. I had an urge to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him until I was half dead.

And I did just so. without knowing his name, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his in one swift moment, and my heart exhaled. I was happy. Full.

And as I kissed him, I could hear collective groans from behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrivals are Always Antagonizing**

**A Fan Fiction brought to you by Fish Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Note: Grrr... I need ideas people! And If I don't get up to 20 reviews, I'll stop writing this. Please peoples, just drop me a review!! Sorry for the wait- family crisis. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

I knew it would be a matter of time until Jacob returned. But at that particular moment, I knew it was much worse than I had expected. As if we didn't have enough problems on our hands, but my own cousin had imprinted on a werewolf. No other than Jacob Black, a person I was at odds with.

I knew Edward was not happy either. He was rigid, his jaw clenched and his eyes very dark. I took his hand, attempting to calm him. He looked down at me, and sighed.

"I need to get Carlisle." Edward murmured, turning away, then promptly looking at me. I knew he wouldn't trust me alone with Jacob now.

"Bella, I need you to take my car and drive to the house. Get Emmett, Alice, Esme... anyone there. The pack's on the way and I'm not sure it'd be in anyone's best interests for us to be alone." I opened my mouth to object, but he placed one long finger on my lips.

"Please, Bella." he asked my wryly. After a moment, I nodded. I loved Holly... and I knew that despite what Fate was telling her, Jacob Black was not for her.

I glanced back to Holly and Jacob one last time, before taking the keys from Edward's hands, and hurrying to the volvo. I got in after only one stumble, and shut the door noisily.

Never had I driven Edward's car, and I was nervous to say the least. With all the modifications Rosalie had made, it was difficult for me to judge how the car would respond. I turned the key in the ignition, and tentatively stepped on the gas, and was surprised by how the car responded. I was halfway down the street before I knew what hit me.

As I pulled onto the long and twisting road that led to the Cullen mansion, I bit my lip. Holly was in for a ride, that was for sure. There was no way for Alice to see how this would turn out if Jacob was involved, and that put us at a serious disadvantage. Holly was smart academically, but she was naive in the ways of the world. Especially the world I was planning to join in a matter of weeks.

I stumbled out of the car as I reached the end of the drive, and made my way to the door, breathing heavily through my nose. Anxiety was the emotion dominating my system, and I knew I appeared frantic.

Alice greeted me at the door, though her face was filled with befuddlement. "Bella...?" her voice was cautious, like I was so fragile I could be broken with the wrong words.

"My cousin... just imprinted on Jacob." I whimpered, my eyes wide. As soon as the words had left my mouth, Jasper and Esme appeared. I remembered that Emmett and Rosalie were due to return from a hunting expedition later in the day.

"You can't be serious." Alice gasped, Jasper already at her side, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "Is Edward there now?" Esme asked urgently.

They must have read the answer in my face, because before I could react to her question I was being steered out the door and back towards the car.

"We'll have to call Carlisle." Esme said, loud enough for me to understand. Alice must have agreed because her phone was already at her ear.

Jasper got in the driver's seat, and I clambered into the back with Esme, as Alice settled herself into the passenger seat. We were speeding off within the second, back down the plant invaded drive, much to quickly for my liking.

My mind was racing, but as we reached the reached the street, I could feel a soothing sooting sensation filling me up, taking the place of anxiety. I gave a thankful look to Jasper, knowing it was his doing. Our eyes met momentarily in the drivers mirror, and he gave a small nod to acknowledge me.

All too soon, we arrived in front of my house where an unbelievable sight met my eyes. I gasped, and through open the door, gawking.

----

K, Cliffy. DO I know what's next? Not really. I NEED IDEAS!!

I ALSO DESPERATELY NEED REVIEWS!!! If I don't get at least 20 reviews I might have to cancel the story.

R&R, please!


	4. Good Reason

**Authors Note (I HATE THEM TO, SO I'LL GET TO THE POINT, SO PLEASE READ!)**

**Here's the thing people: I had a huge family crisis. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and I had to deal with that. The good news is she should be better. **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But as you see, I was preoccupied.**

**I'm working on my updates, but I am considering deleting my story 'Everything Returns' because of Eclipse, as well as 'TTYL: an Instant Message Story'. My Beta reader has disappeared! I need reviews/ideas!**

**Looking for New Beta Reader!!**

**XoXo Fishies XoXo**


End file.
